Peach and Daisy Experience
by Klihonja
Summary: Peach and Daisy (14 years old) have a sleepover and experience on each other. Rated M for sexual content


**Peach and Daisy experience**

_This story takes place long before Peach ever get captured. Peach, Daisy, Mario are all 14 years old in this story._

Daisy was visiting her friend Peach at her castle in the MushroomKingdom.

They were gonna have a sleepover.

Daisy was very excited, because she always had so much fun with Peach.

*Knocking on door*

Peach: "Coming!"

*Peach opens the door*

"Oh, hi Daisy! Come on in! I've been so excited for today. And we have the entire castle for our selves"

"What? Really? The entire castle?"

"Yeah! So we can stay up all night without Toadsworth annoying us"

The two friends started the day with baking a cake, watching TV, talking, sitting on the computer etc.

After some time the clock was 03:43.

Peach and Daisy laid in Peach's bed talking. Wearing panties and bra.

Since they were best friends and class mates they had often seen each other nude so it didn't bother them

Daisy: "So, do you like anyone?" She said with a grin

Peach: "Well no, not anyone in particular" She said blushing

Daisy: "Oh c'mon there's got to be someone! How about... Mario?"

Peach: "What? Are you crazy? That guy, the one who walks around in overalls acting like he's a plumber, eats mushrooms and jumps all over the place. He's nuts!"

Daisy: "Oh, did I pull a trigger?"

Peach:" No, I don't like him!"

Daisy: "Whatever you say Peach" She said waving her hand

Peach: "Hmpf, well. Who do you like then?"

Daisy: "You"

Peach stopped for a second, her jaw hanging. She starts to laugh

Peach: "Ha-ha really funny Daisy"

Daisy: "What? I'm not kidding. I really do like you"

Peach starts to blush

Peach: "Oh, well I don't know you were lesbian"

Daisy: "I don't really know. Since I'm still a virgin. But I think girls are so much prettier than boys. Great body, nice round tits, long and nice thighs, cute bum and so much more. While boys are hairy and nasty"

Peach didn't know what to say. Her best friend. Is a lesbian. And she likes her.

Daisy:" So umm, have you ever kissed a girl before?"

Peach: W-well no.."

Daisy: "You want to try?" She says looking down on the floor

Peach: "S-sure"

Daisy looks up, sort of shocked, and sort of happy.

She leans closer to Peach.

Peach also leans closer.

Their lips are just a few inches away from each other.

Then their lips meet.

Peach is surprised how much better it is to kiss a girl.

Their lips are so much softer than a boys.

The kiss lasts for 10 seconds. Then Daisy pulls away.

The two girls blush at each other.

Daisy: "So, how was it?"

Peach: "It was good, so much better than kissing a boy actually"

Daisy: "Yeah, girls are just better"

Peach: "Can we do it again?"

As soon as Daisy hears that sentence she jumps on Peach.

Pushing her down on the bed and start to kiss her.

Peach on her back and Daisy on top of her.

Daisy starts to bring her tongue in the kiss.

So does Peach.

The two girls move their tongues around, exploring each others mouths.

They both start to moan softly.

Daisy brings her hand to Peach's right breast and start to rub it.

Peach starts to moan louder.

Daisy pushes the bra away, revealing her breasts.

Her fingers starts to play with Peach's nipple.

Peach then lifts her hand on to Daisy's ass and squeeze it.

They continue like this for a couple of minutes.

Kissing and playing with each other.

Then Daisy breaks off the kiss, leans close to Peach's ear and whisper

"I have waited so long to say this Peach. I-I love you".

Peach's eyes turns wide and her mouth opens.

But before she gets to say anything Daisy starts to kiss her again.

A couple minutes later Daisy puts her hand on Peach's back and opens up her bra.

Daisy: "Oh, you're tits are so nice and big" She says rubbing them

Peach: "T-thank you. But yours are nice too"

Peach takes off Daisy's bra.

The girls starts to rub and kiss each other's breasts.

Daisy's hand starts to move down Peach's stomach.

All the way down to her panties.

She starts to rub.

Daisy: "Wow Peach, you're really wet" She says with a grin

Peach: "Ahh, well of course. What did you expect after this?"

Daisy slowly removes Peach's panties.

Revealing her shaved pussy.

Daisy cant hold in the excitement.

Peach closes her legs and blush, but Daisy spread them wide open.

Daisy's tongue gently touches her pussy making her gasp a little.

She moves her tongue slowly up and down between her lips.

Peach starts to moan and play with her breasts.

Daisy move her tongue up to her clit and circle around it.

Peach moves one hand down on Daisy's head, holding firm in her hair while her other hand rubs her breast.

Daisy: "You like that?"

Peach: *Gasping for air* "Y-yes, please don't stop. It feels so good"

While Daisy licks her clit she inserts a finger in Peach's pussy, and start to finger her.

Peach: "Ahh, Daisy. I-I'm going to cum!"

Peach lies on the bed with her arms and legs spread out, gasping for air.

Peach:"T-th-that was amazing"

Daisy moves toward Peach and kisses her.

Daisy: "Glad you liked it, because you sure did taste good"

The two girls starts to laugh.

Then they snuggle close to each other and go to sleep.

Together, and naked.

Before Peach falls asleep she thinks: "That felt so good. I can't wait to do it again"

Hope you liked the story.

-Klihonja


End file.
